


Hello Fascination

by akaparalian



Series: From Tumblr [3]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Promptfic, TimKon if ya squint, also Harry Potter, books and stuff, mostly friendship/gen (sorry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaparalian/pseuds/akaparalian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim sighs, a tiny displacement of air that most people wouldn’t even notice. He has gotten very good at this game over almost 24 hours of being alone in Titans Tower with an evidently very bored Kon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by chaoticwaltz: "[Kon] tends to hang around Tim when he's working and keeps trying to get his attention cause "Tiiiiim! I'm bored! TIM LOOK AT THIS! HAVE YOU SEEN THIS? YOU NEED TO WATCH THIS MOVIE" etc. Tim gets tired of that and tells Kon to read a book (insert book of choice here, maybe Game of Thrones cause its insanely long XD) and then Kon DOESNT distract him and is just "SHHH IM READING" which ticks Tim off cause his plan backfired basically XD". Originally posted on my Tumblr. The title's the title of a Breathe Carolina album that has absolutely zilch to do with this fic, I just thought it was fitting.

“Tim.”

Being who he is, he doesn’t react at all, not even blinking as he stares at the screen of his laptop.

“Tiiiiiiim.”

This time he shifts a little as he types something in, still doing his best to pretend Kon isn’t leaning against his chair bothering him.

“Tim. Come on, talk to me.”

Tim sighs, a tiny displacement of air that most people wouldn’t even notice. He has gotten very good at this game over almost 24 hours of being alone in Titans Tower with an evidently very bored Kon.

“I’m seriously setting _world records_ for boredom, here. Help a guy out.”

He finally glances up; Kon’s doing his level best to stare him in the eye, his elbows braced on the armrest of Tim’s chair. “I’m pretty sure they don’t give world records for boredom, Kon,” he says, tone mildly exasperated. “But that’s beside the point. I’m working.”

“Yes,” Kon says slowly, as though speaking to a small child. “But I’m bored. And you’re the only one here. So it’s, like, your civic duty to make me _un_ -bored.”

Tim, attention once more focused on the report on the screen of his laptop, merely raises an eyebrow. “Civic duty?”

“Civic duty,” Kon repeats, deadpan. 

Tim looks up and stares at him for a second before snorting and turning back to his laptop. “Go read a book. There’re plenty here, either mine or Bart’s. Knock yourself out.”  
He’s not looking, but he can feel Kon’s incredulous stare burning into the side of his face. “Read a book? One of your books? Dude, the intent here is to make me less bored, not put me to sleep!”

“I read plenty of interesting books!” Tim protests, then amends after a second’s thought, “Plenty that you’d find interesting, I should say.” Admittedly, some of the things he reads probably would put Kon to sleep. Bat-literature is not for everyone.

Kon shifts his weight, leaning more heavily against Tim’s chair. “Name _one_ ,” he challenges.

He only has to think for half a second. “I can name seven,” he says. “Harry Potter.”

“Harry Potter?” He sounds mildly interested, despite the fact he’s pretending not to care, and Tim grins. “Aren’t those kids’ books, though?”

“Young adult, Kon,” Tim sighs. “ _Very_ different. Anyway, they’re very good. They’ve got enough action to keep you interested, I think. You should give them a shot, you might be surprised.”

Kon’s silent for a long minute, and Tim taps away at his computer, already zoning back out to ignoring him. Finally, he shoves off from the arm of Tim’s chair and slinks off in the general direction of the library. 

Tim, as he settles back into his work, has no doubt he’ll be distracted on the way there by the TV and Bart’s X-Box, but at least he’ll be distracted and hopefully no longer bored. He smiles a bit and starts reading another long report.

By the time he glances down at the clock in the bottom right corner of his computer screen, it’s ten o’clock, and he curses; no wonder he’s hungry, they never did eat dinner. He’s surprised that Kon hasn’t already come and found him; he’s bound to be getting hungry, too, and of the two of them, Tim’s the only one with anything resembling cooking ability. Getting up and stretching with a small sigh, he sets his laptop down and shuts it with a soft click before padding of in search of Kon.

He’s not in the TV room; the X-Box is on, so he must have been playing it at some point, but it’s paused and gone to screensaver, the screen darkened, so he clearly hasn’t been in here for a while. Tim frowns a little and pauses to turn off the TV before continuing on.

When Tim finally finds him, he wishes he had a camera. Kon’s curled up in one of the armchairs in the library, city lights sprawling out the window behind him, and- wonder of wonders- he’s bent intently over what appears to be _Harry Potter and the Sorceror’s Stone_. As Tim watches from the doorway, he turns a page and whistles lowly; from the amount of pages left for him to read, he must be nearing the conclusion. 

“Kon,” Tim says quietly, and he feels a smile playing at his lips when Kon jumps about a mile high and stares at him, shocked.

“It’s- way past dinnertime, actually,” he says, watching as Kon gently shuts the book on his finger to mark his place. “I was about to go make something…”

Kon- Kon rolls his eyes at him and opens the book back up. “I’ll be in in a second, slave driver,” he says distractedly, already focusing back in on the book. “I’ve only got like three more chapters and Quirrell is Voldemort and I blame you for this,” he adds with a quick glare over the top of the book.

Tim can only stare. “Did you just- did you just turn down food because of a book?” he asks, incredulous.

Kon doesn’t say anything, just pointedly turns the page and projects a general aura of _leave me alone, I’m reading_. 

Tim grins and shuts the door. He can’t exactly say no to that.


End file.
